No Strings Attached
by JUJUChick16
Summary: This is set during the sixth season Thanksgiving episode. Martha and Lionel actually kiss but its not in the way you think....and there are onlookers.
1. Chapter 1

Martha had just came back from Luthor Corp, she had told Lionel she wasn't ready to find out what was between them. The truth of the matter was she wanted to find out what was between them more than anything. Martha decided to shake the thoughts from her mind as as she finished preparing the dinner, he was coming to dinner.

They all sat around the dinner table and there she was sitting next to him, her heart quickened as she glanced over at him, her breathing labored.

_"Just say it!" _ Martha yelled to herself in her head.

"Mom? Mom!" Clark called.

Everyone had said what they were thankful for except Martha.

"Mom!" Clark finally yelled.

Martha snapped out of her daze and realized they were all looking at her.

"What?" She replied quickly.

"It's your turn to say what your thankful for." Clark said, he had seen his mother looking at Lionel with a look he only ever saw her give to Johnathon.

"Oh well, um, I guess I am thankful for having a wonderful son and for having people that I love and care about with me this Thanksgiving. It means alot, espcially since I...I know what it is between us and...and I want to move forward in life. So, um thats it." Martha stuttered leaving almost everyone confused except Lionel who understood every word.

Weird looks were shot around the table as they all tried to process what Martha said, after awhile they all just began to eat and talk. Lionel and Martha kept glancing and smiling at one another, Lois noticed the little glances and smiled as she figured out what Martha's little speech was about. Martha stood up to go and get somemore rolls for everyone, Lois stood up as well deciding to confront the much older women.

"So?" Lois whispered.

"So what?" Martha replied as she looked at Lois.

"Come on Mrs. Kent! The little speech and those smiling glances you and Lionel have been sneaking in all through dinner. Whats up?" Lois pryed.

Martha never thought Lois was a dumb girl and at that moment Martha knew for a fact that she wasn't.

"It's nothing." Martha tried to shake off.

"Really?" Lois pushed.

"Really, honestly, ok! Lionel had come over earlier to cancel, saying he couldn't come. We talked and we almost we almost...kissed." Martha whispered close to Lois ear.

Lois looked at Martha with an oh-my-god face.

"And!" Lois said lightly while motioning with her arms and hands.

"And I went to Luthor Corp and talked to him and told him to come to dinner..."

"I know theres more." Interrupted Lois.

"I also told him there was something between us but I wasn't ready to find out."

"But you are ready?"

"No yes I...I don't know. I don't want to put it on the back burner and something happen to one of us and regret not doing or saying anything."

"Then you should."

"What?" Asked Martha with a confused look.

"You should see what there is between you too. I can already tell you from what I can see, you two have something very strong and you shouldn't bottle up your feelings, it will make you sick." Lois opened up.

"You know, Lois you are a very smart young women, and I am so proud of you." Cried Martha.

"Well, I am proud of you to!"

The two women looked at eachother then just began to laugh. As the night went along they all ended up sitting in the living room with wine glass in their hands. Lois and Oliver sat in the chair together while Chloe sat on the floor with Clark, Martha and Lionel had the couch to themselves.

"Hey, why don't we play a game." Lois spoke up.

"What type of game?" Clark asked.

"Truth or Dare." Lois smiled.

"Isn't that a bit childish." Chloe stated.

"Yah, but it will let us all loosen up and have fun."

"I agree with, Lois." Martha chimed in. Little did Martha know her agreeing turned a small fire lit match into a forest fire.

The truths and dares went around everyone causing people to laugh, after another hour Lois decided to kick it up.

"Lionel, truth or dare?" Lois asked Lionel.

Lionel sat and thought for awhile, he didn't really want anything to be trudged up from his past, it was his past and he was a changed man.

"Dare!" Lionel beamed.

Lois knew that Lionel would choose dare and that made her smile even more.

"Ok um oh, I got one. I dare you to kiss Mrs. Kent for forty-five seconds." Lois jumped up and down inside thinking she had achieved her goal.

The living room fell silent as Martha and Lionel looked at each, Martha couldn't believe it they had an almost kiss that morning and here they were going to have their very first kiss. Thanks to a game of truth or dare.

"I don't think thats a good idea." Stammered Lionel.

"I guess I can think of something else, you will have to do it no matter what."

Lionel knew that there were things in Lois's head swirling in there that he didn't want to do.

"Ok." Lionel said as he looked over at Martha.

"Its just a dare, what could it hurt." Martha smiled a fake smile as she began to get butterflys rushing through her stomach.

"Great! I need something to time them with."

Oliver gave Lois his watch.

"You guys ready?" Lois asked.

The two nodded. Clark looked on with hope that his mom and Lionel wouldn't kiss, Chloe just kept looking from Clark to Martha and Lionel hoping she wouldn't have to pull out Kryptonite to stop him.

"Ok, three...two...one...Kiss!" Lois counted down.

Martha and Lionel's lips met the second Lois said kiss. At first the kiss was a little awkward but after a second they got into it. Lionel lightly placed his hands on Martha's small, slim waist as Martha wrapped her arms around Lionels neck. The kiss deepened from a simple peck on the lips to open mouth with tounge. Everyone in the room sat with their mouths open not believing the sight infront of them.

The two had forgotten all about the people around them and delved into their emotions.

"Times up!" Lois yelled.

They all expected them to pull apart but they didn't, in fact they actually got closer. When Lois had said that the time was Martha had gotten ontop of Lionel and was straddling him. Oliver decided to stand up from the chair and go into the kitchen along with Lois and Chloe helping him push Clark into the kitchen with them.

"Am I the only one who just saw...that." Clark was now fuming as he tried to make his way to the living room.

"They are adults Clark." Chloe replied.

"It doesn't matter! Hes Lionel Luthor!"

"And she is your mom! Who by the way is a single women now who has feelings for Lionel Luthor. Now I don't like him but your mom does and if you have to hate anyone hate me!" Lois replied with anger.

"You?"

"Yes, when your mom came out to get the extra rolls I came out to and told her to go for it with, Lionel."

"You told her what!" Clark couldn't believe Lois, she had done some stupid things but this. this was just the ultimate of all stupidity.

As Clark was about ready to yell even more Martha and Lionel came into the kitchen in what it seemed to be a heated discussion.

"Why do you always do this!" Martha yelled.

"How can you not understand my reasoning!" Lionel yelled back.

"Whenever we get even remotely close you wall yourself up and run away. I like that you have changed and become a better person but this part of you just kills me!"

"It's because I don't want to hurt you!"

"Sometimes people get hurt!"

"Yes yes, sometimes people do but if you got hurt or worse because of me I couldn't live with myself! With us even being friends your at risk, look at all we have been through already..." Lionel started.

"Yes look, Lionel! I'm sorry but I have looked, have you? Looking at everything has made me realized that life is short and I don't want to look back and regret not doing or saying anything!" Martha was now in tears as she stared into Lionel's now wet eyes.

"I don't want to either but the one thing I don't want is for you to get hurt." Lionel whispered.

"But you are hurting me right now!"

"I know but I also know it will pass." Replied Lionel as he walked out of the farm house and drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

He hated yelling and walking away from her but he knew he had to. The taste of her mouth lingered on his lips and on the inside of his mouth, it felt so right to kiss and hold her, it couldn't be though

When Lionel walked out of the house Martha couldn't hold back anymore, even heavier tears ran down her face as she finally for once in her life actually completely broke down. Every emotion of pain she had ever had came in heavy, thunderous waves. Clark stood in shock as to what he saw, he did have any answers.

"Mom..." Clark tried to finish but was cut off.

"Don't Clark! Just don't!" Martha half yelled and half cried as she went up the flight of stairs to her room.

The kitchen was silent as they all tried to process everything.

"Smallville, I think maybe you should go a get, Lionel." Lois said as she broke the silence.

"Why?" Clark asked with an angry look.

"Because your mother loves him, and the only reason why he left was because of you!" Lois yelled.

"I had nothing to do with, Lionel leaving!" Clark replied rudely.

"Yes, you did! Think about it, your mother is lonely and Lionel makes her feel happy, she hasn't moved on or done anything because she puts everyone else first. Besides I did that dare so those two could possibly see what everyone else sees." Lois replied with a sad look on her face.

Upstairs in Martha's room she was crying into her pillow, why did she have to feel this way? She still loved Johnathon but whenever she was with Lionel everything seemed to disappear, it all went away. A couple of hours later and many tears spilled, Martha fell asleep.

After his talk with Lois, Clark went out for a walk which led him to LuthorCorp.

"Clark, listen what happened early..."

"Did it mean something?" Interrupted Clark with a questioning glance towards Lionel.

"It meant everything to me. You already know that." Lionel's sincerity leaked through the entire room.

"Your right, I do know. What are you doing sitting around here when my mother is upstairs in her room crying for you?" Clark replied.

The barriers were broken at this point, Clark didn't overly trust Lionel but if this meant his mother would be happy then so be it. Lionel and Clark hugged eachother for a split second and then left LuthorCorp so they could make things right.

Sorry for all the delay, I have work and school and a whole bunch of other stuff going on. I left you with a Cliffhanger because I saw this as a Lionel and Clark chapter. Next chapter will be the final chapter and it will be Mionel.


	3. Chapter 3

Lionel and Clark arrived back at the farm house an hour later, Lois, Chloe, and Oliver stood and or sat in the kitchen. When the two walked in together, Lois smiled.

"My mom still upstairs?"

"Yah, she hasn't came down. I think she cried herself out." Lois replied.

"You guys want to go out for a while, I think they need to talk." Clark muttered.

The three young adults nodded their heads and stood up and walked out the door.

"We'll wait for you." Chloe replied, Clark nodded his answer.

"Her rooms the first…."

"I know which one, I was here when she had that could last winter, remember?" Interrupted Lionel.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting. Listen, I want my mother happy, and she is with you, but if YOU hurt her I will find you!" Warned Clark.

"I won't, I love her to much." Lionel said sincerely.

Clark nodded and walked out the door. Lionel stood in the kitchen for a couple of minutes after he heard the cars leave and made his way up to Martha's room. Inside Martha's room he found Martha in a restless sleep. She had done what Lois said, cried herself to sleep. The moonlight spilled through the thin curtain in the room and enveloped her in a light ray that just captured her beauty even more. Lionel walked towards her and sat down on the bed and moved some of her long hair behind her ear, the touch caused Martha to open her eyes. As she looked up she saw Lionel sitting beside her.

"What are you doing here?" Martha asked as she sat up.

"I'm here to talk. No, more running away." Lionel replied.

"What about hurting me?"

"I won't hurt you, not anymore. And I won't let you get hurt."

"You promise." Martha whispered.

"Cross my heart." Lionel whispered back as he cupped her cheek.

"What about Clark?" Martha asked as she began to worry.

"He brought me back here. They all left for a while so we could talk." Replied Lionel as Martha nodded.

"So he's okay with this, with us?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I'm done talking." Martha said hurriedly as she kissed Lionel.

The kiss instantly grew as Martha removed Lionel's jacket and tie and began to unbutton his shirt. Lionel then lightly pushed Martha away and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure about this?" He had to ask.

"I have never been more sure. Lionel, I love you! I have loved you for so long, and I know that you love me. Its been so long, I need you, I need us!" Martha replied.

Lionel smiled as he then took Martha's mouth upon his, this kiss instantly grew just like it had during the dare. Hands groped and touched bare skin. Martha's shirt was thrown somewhere to the side of the bad as did Lionel's shirt. Martha broke the kiss and looked at Lionel's well fit chest, he actually had a six pack! She couldn't believe it as she ran her hands along it, the light touches caused Lionel to groan.

"Martha." Lionel said.

"Make love to me, Lionel." Martha whispered in his ear right before he claimed her mouth.

Lionel laid her down on the bed and gently removed her pants from her as he kissed his way down her small body. Moans and airy breaths came out of her mouth as he warmed up tiny spots of her body and then left them cold.

"Lionel." Martha whimpered, as he removed her pants and kissed her covered center.

Lionel went back up and kissed her mouth, Martha in flurry unzipped and unbuttoned Lionel's pants and pushed them down, allowing his erection to have some freedom. Lionel pushed his pants along with his boxers the rest of the way off. Not long afterwards Martha's bra and underwear were no were to be seen.

"I love you, Martha."

"Oh, Lionel! I love you, too." Martha moaned as Lionel slipped an expert finger into her.

He began to move that lone finger inside of Martha causing sounds he had never really cared to hear come from a women until Martha. With those sounds he slipped in a second finger and kept up what he was doing but this time deeper inside her.

"JESUS! Lionel, please…inside me…NOW!" Martha yelled as she came.

Lionel covered up the rest of Martha's scream with his mouth. As tongues began to explore the others, Lionel slowly entered her. A low moan came from both of them. After Lionel made sure the position was right he began to thrust into her slowly, Martha's arms were wrapped around Lionel as he moved inside of her.

"Lionel…I…Ahhh…faster please!" Martha yelled as small orgasmic burst flared up inside her.

The thrust became faster as Lionel worked himself in and out of her, Martha wrapped her legs around him making the thrusts deeper and so much harder. Lionel's body wanted release but he had waited to long to end it quickly as the thought went through his head Martha with a spurt of brazenness changed the position. Martha was on top of Lionel now, she slowly began to move her hips but then began to speed up. Lionel, held on to her hip and began to move his up into her whenever here hips would move her out.

"Lionel, OH GOD!" Martha hollered as her orgasm crashed into her, with that Lionel sat up and kept moving in and out of her causing two more orgasms to cascade through her at the third one Lionel finally found his release as he spilled his seed into her with only one last hard thrust. The two fell onto the bed in each others arms, Lionel had taken himself out of Martha so they could lay comfortably in each others arms.

"I love you, Lionel Luthor." Martha smiled up at him.

"And I love you too, Martha Kent." Lionel said as he kissed the top of her head.

The two fell asleep in each others arms, the next morning Clark went up to his mothers room and saw the two, of course they were covered but it wasn't hard for the young man to figure out what happened. But as long as Martha was happy, he could overlook some things when it came down to the relationship. Clark closed the door quietly and went down the stairs and went out to the barn to do some chores. And the couple never forgot to tell each other they loved each other everyday.

THE END


End file.
